Anthem of our dying day
by Lehaliah
Summary: SLASH YAOI,SOFT(romance)Le dernier affront, la fin.Les deux plus grand sorciers de l'époque s'engagent enfin dans leur lutte si tant attendu et tant décisive pour le futur.Lutte dans laquelle un événement étrange subviendra qui changera leurs perceptions
1. Partie 1

Introduction:

**Disclamer: **Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de JKR , je ne fait que les emprunter (et leur faire vivre des expérience nouvele regard pervers), mais l'histoire, l'aventure sont de mon invention (je pense pas que l'auteur s'amuse a faire des pairing entre gars ).

**Avertissements: **  
- Tout age.. voir au pire 13 ans et +  
- Relation homme/homme, alors homophobes s'abstenir.  
- POISSON!

**Commentaire de l'auteure: **  
**DATE DE COMMENCEMENT: 05 NOVEMBRE 2004** (je sais j'aurai du le mettre sur ce site bien avant..)  
Mouhahaha... n'est-ce pas merveilleux?.. du yaoi.. et oui.. une écrivain ce doit d'écrire de tout! Et puis.. moi j'aime ca.. (petit air angélique). Mais bon.. c est juste ''romance'' ya pas de quoi s'emballer.. Pour le big délire du poisson, lol ca vient de moi et mes inside joke.. lol cherchez pas a comprendre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**''Anthem of our Dying Day''**  
(L'Hymne du jour de notre mort)

The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight and this is the moment that I live for  
«Les étoiles pleureront les larmes les plus noires cette nuit et c'est pour ce moment que je vis»

I can smell the ocean air and here I am pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
«Je peux sentir l'odeur de l'océan et ici je tords mon coeur sur ces toits»  
Just a ghost to the world  
«Seulement un fantôme pour le monde»

From up here the city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire  
«D'en haut, les lumières de la ville brûlentcomme mille kilomètres de feu»

And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day  
«Et je suis ici pour chanter l'hymne du jour de notre mort.»

- Tiré de la chanson _''Anthem of our Dying Day''_ de Story of the year

Dans la nuit aussi sombre et profonde que les ténèbres, on arrivait seulement à distinguer, au loin, des jets de lumières vertes et dorées qui emplissaient, d'une façon magique et irréelle le ciel noir, tels des feux d'artifice. Ces feux qui semblaient la seule source de vivant dans cette atmosphère vide, provenaient du sommet de la plus haute tour d'un immense château situé au milieu de nulle part, sur une gigantesque plaine entourée d'une forêt infinie. À cette hauteur démesurée, les puissants rayons se dessinaient plus clairement, on aurait dit un serpent aux couleurs de l'épouvante et un oiseau aux thèmes de l'espoir et la justice, tous deux se livrant un combat fascinant, tourbillonnant, virevoltant et fonçant de tous côtés. Ces êtres de lumière étaient manipulés par deux hommes, de sorciers, deux ennemis, duelant sauvagement sur les toits élevés de cette bâtisse impressionnante.

Il t'en faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi, l'ancêtre! Cria l'un des mages, celui à côté duquel le majestueux oiseau d'or venait de s'écraser, provoquant du même coup une vague de flammes infernales. Il n'eut guère besoin de bouger pour éviter ce torrent de feu, ces flammèches ne lui infligèrent pas même une égratignure.

C'était un très grand homme à la peau de porcelaine et aux yeux rouges tels des rubis scintillants munis d'une pupille aussi perçante que celle d'un chat. À l'apparence fantomatique, physique squelettique, caractère machiavélique, il avait tout d'un démon. Un monstre au sang de serpents, inspirant la peur et vêtu de noirceur, il était le seigneur des ténèbres.

L'autre, son adjuvant, était son parfait opposé, comme le jour l'est de la nuit. De taille déconcertante lui aussi, vieux magicien dépassant le siècle et demi, il était facilement son aîné. Longs cheveux et longue barbe grisonnante, peau ravagée par le temps, sagesse et maturité acquise avec par l'âge. Derrière de petites lunettes se trouvaient des yeux d'un bleu électrique, foudroyant, qui à l'inverse du reste de se son corps, paraissaient encore pétillant de jeunesse. Au look de Merlin l'enchanteur, il était un personnage important et respecté, célèbre et noble dirigeant d'une école de sorcellerie très réputée.

Deux géants de deux mètres, deux maîtres de la magie, l'un le bien, l'autre le mal. Lumière contre obscurité, blanc contre noir, vie contre mort. Le serpent émeraude s'aplatit à son tour sur les dalles dont était formé le toit, les faisant voler en éclats dans tous les sens, ratant sa cible qui était le vieillard. Le démon aux yeux rouges répliqua sur-le-champ avec un ouragan d'ondes qui fit cette fois beaucoup plus qu'abîmer le carrelage. Ce coup-ci, l'immeuble complet fut secoué de tout son long et l'entière surface du toit réduit en miettes.  
- Ha ha ha ha ha!

Son rire démoniaque s'éleva dans la nuit pendant que la bâtisse tremblait. Trois des tourelles principales s'affalèrent malgré elles dans le chaos de pierres et de poussières, les murs de l'enceinte menaçaient de céder à n'importe quel moment: l'école était en train de mourir. Tout s'effondrait.

Parmi les ruines encore debout et vacillantes, restait la base, la tour centrale, la plus haute, celle où la bataille avait lieu. Aussi inattendu que ce pût être, la tour chancelante prit feu, sur toute sa hauteur, enveloppée par les flammes du mage blanc, ne laissant dégagé que la cime. Leur lutte s'achèverait à la chute de leur plateforme, pour l'instant ils devaient jouer le grand jeu. Prit par colère due à la perte de son établissement scolaire, l'ancien directeur envoya à son rival un second oiseau de lumière, vif et rapide comme l'éclair, le bec acéré visant le cœur. L'homme d'une pâleur de mort bloqua le céleste volatile argenté qui chargeait sur lui, avec un bouclier surprotecteur, un écran impénétrable sombre et violacé. Sa garde ne fit pas que le stopper, mais le repoussa directement contre son créateur. Cependant, ayant mal visé, le rapace heurta le sol aux pieds de son maître qui se déroba sous ce dernier. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas totalement manqué son assaut puisque le magicien avait chuté dans le vide avec les décombres de rocs. Ce que le prince des ténèbres n'avait pas calculé par contre, c'était que la surface plane du toit à présent déstabilisée, pencherait violemment sur le côté que l'oiseau avait touché, le propulsant comme une catapulte à peine à quelques mètres dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement à la terminaison de ce qu'il restait de la toiture de la tour en glissant pour finir par sombrer dans les ténèbres comme son adversaire. Ça finissait ainsi? Le supposément défenseur du bien etle briseur de paix, morts en dégringolant du la plus haute tour de l'école de magie et sorcellerie? Pour les deux plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, connaître une telle fin? Ça ne pouvait être possible, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Le malfaiteur avait gardé les yeux clos ne voulant pas affronter son triste destin, échouant, s'effondrant, se perdant. Une forte pression sur son poignet droit le ramena à la réalité comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté, envahit par la peur il ouvrit les yeux pour constater ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de son existence. Il ne tombait pluset…

Juste au dessus de lui se tenait son compétiteur, accroché à un bout de fer encore bien ancré aux parois du mur de brique. Son regard électrifiant croisa celui rougeoyant du démon déconcerté. Il l'avait attrapé dans sa descente, l'empoignant par son maigre poignet, l'autre suspendant avec toute sa volonté leurs deux corps après sa prise. Il l'avait saisi au vol, l'empêchant de se noyer dans cet océan de braise.  
- Ne me laisse pas tomber…!

Les flammes à l'extérieur s'étaient engouffrées à l'intérieur de la tour, dévorant maintenant son contenu. En bas, la tempête de feu indomptable augmentait et rageait, provoquant toujours plus de dommages aux alentours, s'étendant à des lieux à la ronde, comme mille kilomètres de feu. Leur soutien se balançait de plus en plus dangereusement, ç'en était fini. Tout allait s'abattre pour périr dans ce crématoire. La base fléchit en premier, puis les débris de la toiture et finalement, la branche métallique qui portait les deux sorciers. Les doigts du vieil enchanteur lâchèrent et il succomba, lui et l'homme mi-serpent, à la force de l'attraction et s'évanouirent dans la nuit, ployant sous l'air. Faiblissant et déchouant comme des anges sans ailes. Ils disparurent tous deux avalés par cette marée embrasée, fondant dans ses flammèches déchaînées, soufflée par ce vent ardent. Décédant d'un même temps, sous les étoiles de ce soir pleurant de noirs étincelles et au crépitement du bois brûlant chantant l'hymne du jour de leur mort.

...

A SUIVRE !.. (fin de la partie 0.1)

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteure:** La chanson du début, comme je l'ai écris est ''anthem of our dying day'' du groupe Story of the year (groupe que j'adore!) Alors ceci était la partie 0.1.. ou 1, lol. Euh.. sur .. 8 parties.. ben en fait, la fic est en 3 parties, mais la partie 2 est séparés en 6 scène. La partie 1 était toute poètique, lol mais c est pas le cas du reste, car vous verrez que mes perso, tout particulièrement Aru, parle mal (comme un gamin ou un gars de rue..) et poisson n est pas tres poli non plus.


	2. Partie 2 scène 1

La partie 2.1 (le 2 est divisé en 6), puisque ca fait longtemps que j ai commencer et que je poste tout ce que j ai fait d un coup, il n y a pas de review a répondre (malheureusement.. ) mais d'habitude je répond tjrs au reviews en début de chapitre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Anthem of our dying day: Partie 2, scène 1.**

Plus que du froid à présent, ténèbres et absence totale de vie et de lumière. Que d'obscurité l'entourait, pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien. Simplement du vide, du vide et du noir, rien. Était-ce la mort? Est-ce là qu'on se retrouve en mourrant? Dans le néant? Il était certain que la chute mortelle qu'il venait d'exécuter lui avait coûté la vie. Impossible d'y survivre, c'était inconcevable. Mais alors où ce trouvait le paradis? Non pas de ça pour lui. Mais l'enfer dans ce cas? Triste fin. Mourir brûlé vif avant de toucher le sol et finir en flottant à jamais et pour l'éternité dans un espace désertique. Il faisait si froid, l'atmosphère était complètement glacée. Étrangement, un léger ruissellement commençait à se faire entendre, tout bas, presque inaudible au début, puis le son s'intensifia doucement. On aurait dit de l'eau, pas de l'eau qui coulait, mais plus comme de l'eau qui bougeait, à croire qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'eau, ensevelit par des vague et sombrant au fond, tout au fond des profondeurs d'un océan. Le liquide de basse température lui gelait les os et pénétrait rapidement sa bouche, ses poumons, tout son corps. Il ne s'étouffa guère, comme ayant l'habilité de pouvoir respirer quand même. Dérivant dans cet endroit de nulle part, perdu dans la noirceur, il crut apercevoir un mince filet de lumière dans cet épaisseur infini, une tout petite lueur d'espoir blanche. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout de même certain qu'ils l'étaient déjà, et le voile sombre s'effaça, laissant exploser un flash aveuglant qui se dissipa peu à peu, laissant enfin entrevoir quelques formes. D'abord une masse haute et grise, puis du vert, beaucoup de vert, et pour finir du bleu d'azure. Le bruit flottant se faisait parfaitement bien entendre à présent, le son était différent, comme si maintenant il était à l'extérieur de cette eau. D'autres bruits appartenant à la nature s'y mêlaient. Sa vision trouble devint plus nette et distincte, ce qu'il voyait se clarifia: le bleu, le ciel. Le gris, une tour de pierres attachée à un bâtiment. Le vert, de l'herbe. L'eau, le froid? Il était dans un étang. Un petit étang entouré de longues herbes touffues et de quenouilles, des grenouilles et des cigales chantaient en chœur avec les ruissellement tranquille de l'eau peu profonde. Il ne lui fallut pas des siècles pour faire les liens. La masse grise était un mur de Poudlard! Il n'y avait pas cinquante scénarios possibles. Il n'avait pu qu'atterrir dans cet étang du parc de l'école relié au lac, lors de sa chute de hier soir. Il n'était donc pas mort? Il avait survécu! Il s'en était sortit vivant et vainqueur et Dumbledore avait périt! N'était-ce pas là une merveilleuse nouvelle?

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne put cependant pas manifester sa joie, non seulement car le seul effort qu'il réussit à effectuer était d'ouvrir les yeux, trop faible pour exécuter quelconque autres mouvements, mais le souvenir de la veille hantant son esprit. Avait-il rêvé ou dans les dernières minutes avant sa mort, son ennemi de toujours avait tenté de lui sauver la vie.

«_Ne me laisse pas tomber_…»

Ses propres paroles résonnaient de plus belle dans sa tête. Elles furent vite chassées par une voix importune externe qui lui balaya d'un coup toutes pensées.

Ah! Tu n'es pas mort finalement? Tu as de la chance, un instant de plus et je poussais ton cadavre vers le lac pour que le calamar le mange.; déclara avec une franchise amusée cette voix, à pure titre informatif, en riant de la situation.

Il ne le voyait pas, la voix venant de sa gauche mais d'après celle-ci on pouvait en conclure qu'elle appartenait à un jeune homme, pas tout à fait adulte, mais loin d'être enfant. Il aurait voulu bouger mais toutes capacités motrices semblaient l'avoir abandonné, son corps ne lui répondait pas, il se contenta de chercher des yeux le garçon et de respirer faiblement.

L'inconnu qui siégeait sur un rocher à moitié couvert de mousse se leva et se planta devant sa trouvaille. Il l'observa un moment de sa hauteur, puis soupirant de manière amusée, il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Apparemment incapable de lever sa tête en sa direction, l'étranger lui prit le menton de sa grande main. Il avait de longs doigts comme les pianistes, cette main paraissait si chaude comparé au pauvre visage glacé du rescapé baignant dans l'étang. Lentement, il redressa la tête garnis de cheveux noirs mi long de celui-ci à une hauteur raisonnablement élevé pour pouvoir l'examiner. De longues mèches noires mouillées tombant sur un visage à la peau aussi blanche et douce que de la porcelaine, contrastant totalement avec les mèches dégoulinantes devant deux yeux mi-clôt. Il finit par s'habituer è la lumière du soleil et afficha devant son sauveur un regard d'une couleur irréel, d'un rouge ardent, flamboyant, munit de pupilles dilatées tels celle d'un serpent, un chat ou encore un mythique dragon. Des yeux de démon. Dans tout ce portrait peu fréquent, son bienfaiteur y trouva une beauté sauvage. Il esquissa un sourire emplit de malice en approchant, très près pour mieux l'observer et l'admirer, son visage de celui du mauvais ange qui avait déchu dans le lac du spacieux parc de Poudlard.

Mais que voilà un bien joli poisson.; Annonça-t-il tout bas en ancrant ses yeux dans ses deux globes bouillant de sang.

C'est à ce moment précis que le mage noir put enfin voir le garçon, ou du moins pu apercevoir à peine éloigné de quelques centimètres la figure du propriétaire de la voix qui s'adressait à lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut bien ces yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu éclatant comme jamais il n'en avait vu, foudroyant comme si la foudre elle-même y était enfermé, un regard électrifiant qui néanmoins lui semblait familier. Il portait ses cheveux très courts en petites mèches folles partant dans tout les sens qui étrangement arboraient la couleur du poivre et du sel, un gris plus foncé à la racine qui s'éclaircissait vers la pointe. D'une vue si rapprochée, il avait l'air assez âgé pour un jeune, se partageant entre l'âge de majorité et la vingtaine, ou peut-être que cette vieillesse n'était dût qu'à l'illusion que donnait la couleur délavée de sa chevelure. Le teint de sa peau dorée, rougie à quelques endroits, résultat d'une trop longue exposition au soleil, laissait soupçonner une personnalité énergétique, dynamique et surtout en bonne santé, à l'opposé de lui qui avait une pâleur de mort. Un sourire malicieux se rapprochant du rictus moqueur se dessinait sur de fines lèvres rosées, laissant entrapercevoir de parfaites dents blanches.

Sa bouche s'entrebâilla légèrement, toujours aussi peu éloignée du visage de son poisson aux yeux de rubis, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole, ou autre chose… Il n'osait pas penser à quel genre de pervers tordu il avait affaire, et lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir conscience de celui qu'il repêchait de l'étang. Son menton encore prisonnier de l'emprise de son sauveur à la fois quasi-agresseur, le mage noir perdait patience. Allait-il le laisser tremper encore longtemps comme ça dans cette eau glacée? Il décolla ses lèvres bleutées par l'intolérance à cette basse température pour lui transmettre son mécontentement et lui ordonner de l'aider. Cependant, pas un mot, pas un son n'en émergea. Le prince ténébreux le gratifia alors de son plus sombre et plus terrible regard noir. Le jeune homme n'en fut nullement effrayé, ni moins menacé, même qu'il sourit de plus belle, un sourire provocateur tout en soutenant, rebellement, son regard de ses deux globes bleus électrisants. La foudre à l'intérieur serpentait tranquillement dans leur tempête calme, cela avait quelque chose de presque hypnotisant. Comme sous la soumission de ce charme, les paupières du mage noir cédèrent, bien que ce ne fut que le produit d'un malaise dû au froid.

….  
L'inconnu soupira de nouveau de l'état de son pauvre protégé et passa son autre bras sous son aisselle, puis le souleva sans problème d'un seul coup, il était si léger, ça en était pratiquement anormal. Il réussit à remettre sur pieds tout en continuant de le soutenir en le stabilisant d'une épaule. Le faible sorcier aux cheveux noirs n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui que son regard se voila, ses genoux fléchirent sous son poids et il bascula par en avant, s'effondrant sur l'autre garçon.

Hé, attention…

En essayant de le rattraper, il tomba à la renverse à son tour, son trophée de pêcher à plat ventre sur lui, la tête appuyée contre le bas de sa poitrine, épuisé, il avait perdu connaissance.  
Le bienfaiteur se mit à rire tout en posant une main sur les cheveux mouillés de l'inconscient.

Et bien!

...

A SUIVRE! (fin de 2.1)

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteure**: Mais que voila un bien joli poisson! .. hihi j adore Voldemort, c est mon perso préféré (mais ca je crois que vous l avez remarqué..), c est la premiere fois que j écris du yaoi.. mais bon pour l instant il se passe rien, mais ca va venir! patience!


	3. Partie 2 scène 2

**Mot de l'auteure:** Bah juste un ti mot pour vous dire que je fais des dessin de mes fics, et de A.D.D, justement, j en ai pas mal. J'ai plein de chibi, mais aussi des normal, et meme en couleur! Mais bon yen a avec des spoiler dedans (on peut pas tout avoir...) mais bon c est presque rien.. tk pas assez pour gacher quoi que ce soit...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Anthem of our dying day: Partie 2,scène 2.**

Dans une grande pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, éclairé par de hautes fenêtres ouvertes donc les rideaux se soulevaient au souffle paisible du vent de cette fin d'après-midi de printemps. La lumière jaune orangé du soleil qui allait se coucher dans quelques heures, reflétait sur les nombreux lits vides aux draps assortis aux murs. L'un d'entre eux, par contre était occupé. Au chevet du malade était évaché paresseusement sur une chaise, le coude appuyé sur le rebord du dossier, sa tête lourdement soutenue par sa main droite, un jeune homme. Il était visiblement là, à attendre, depuis un bon bout de temps, assis, contemplant l'unique patient de l'infirmerie avec un intérêt amusé.

Qui est-ce?  
Le silence serein de l'infirmerie fut brisé par l'entrer d'un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un ensemble aux teintes de bleu et beige. En fait, il portait l'identique tenue du veilleur, seule la couleur du chandail ainsi que son blason différaient. L'un d'un rouge vin montrant en grand logo au devant un symbole doré représentant un lion. L'autre d'un bleu royale, arborant l'emblème, doré aussi, d'un aigle. En dessus de ce chandail, ils portaient une chemise beige à col haut, agencée à de simples pantalons de coloration similaires. Puis pour compléter le tout, de grosses bottes de cuir brun pour celui en rouge, et des noires, plus fines et raffinées pour son ami.

Aucune idée, je l'ai repêché dans le lac. Lui répondit le jeune aux cheveux gris mal coiffé, d'un haussement d'épaules sans daigner se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Le blondinet roula des yeux, faussement exaspéré, et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, debout à côté de lui, en signe d'autorité.

Al, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas ramasser n'importe quoi qui traîne par terre?

Le dénommé Al rit de ce propos et lui administra un coup de son coude libre directement dans les côtes de son camarade qui l'évita toute fois. Il supprima de son visage son air moqueur et se pencha sur l'occupant du lit, écartant d'un coup de tête les mèches blond tournesol qui tombaient devant ses yeux noisette.

Et cette chose est encore… vivante? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût en constatant la pâleur du corps qui rappelait effectivement celle d'un cadavre.

Le rescapé avait repris conscience lorsqu'une voix avait surgi plutôt dans la calme chambre. Et avait fait mine de dormir, n'ayant pas trop envie de revoir cet illustre individu qui siégeait près de lui. Il avait patiemment écouté leur conversation, reconnaissant la voix de son sauveur, mais pas l'autre, masculine elle aussi. Au moment où la voix non identifiée l'insulta en le comparant à une «chose» d'un ton si péjoratif, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en direction du blond, le foudroyant de son regard ensanglanté.

Ah!

Le blond bondit vers l'arrière à une vitesse impressionnante, son cœur frôlant la crise cardiaque. La vue de cet être à l'aspect démoniaque le répugnait et le terrifiait en même temps. Il reprenant son souffle il le pointa d'un doigt indigné en criant:

C'est… c'est quoi ce monstre… c'est… c'est un démon! Regarde ses yeux! Regarde ses yeux!

Al dévisageait son ami, il n'avait pas vu les mouvements de son rescapé, mais n'avait pas manqué le geste exagératif de son ami.

Tu vois, c'était encore vivant. Sourit-il en reportant son attention sur ledit démon. Celui-ci ne cessait de fusiller des yeux le blondinet en montrant les dents, on aurait presque dit qu'il allait se mettre à grogner.

Alors poisson, ça va mieux? S'enquit celui au blason de lion, ignorant l'autre hors de lui.

Seulement quand le «poisson» se tourna vers le garçon à la chevelure courte grisonnante, le blond se ressaisit, tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, coléreux et humilié, en concluant:

En tout cas, soit prudent, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que ce truc-là peut mordre!

Le mage noir dévisagea son interlocuteur sans répondre. Il posa une autre question puisque l'état complètement éveillé du patient laissait comprendre qu'il allait mieux.

T'as un nom, poisson?

Que devait-il répondre? Où était-il pour commencer! Cet endroit ressemblait à Poudlard, mais tout était différent. Cet odieux personnage ne portait-il pas un uniforme, étrange et peu commun, de Gryffondor? Et l'autre, de Serdaigle, non? Sans oublier le fait qu'il est, lui, le puissant et craint de tous Lord Voldemort. Aucun élève n'aurait été assez bête pour le ramener et le soigner. Quand était-il de l'infirmière, alors? Et puis, en l'observant de plus près et plus clairement, ce jeune homme était plus âgé qu'il ne l'avait cru au début. Il devait avait avoir au moins 18 ans, ou 20 ans tout au plus. Donc forcément trop vieux pour encore être étudiant. Après mûre réflexion, pourquoi ne pas rafraîchir la mémoire à cet inculte et lui dévoiler, à condition que réellement il ne la connaisse pas, sa véritable identité.

…Voldemort.

Pour de vrai? … c'est assez absurde comme nom… Tu t'appelles vraiment comme ça! … vol… de… mort… Prononça-t-il, pensif, tout en affichant un air déçu sur son visage.

Oui. Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres fermement.  
Ce gars était-il stupide ou le faisait-il exprès? Il reprit rapidement son sourire malicieux se rapprocha du Lord, assit dans son lit, en accotant ses coudes sur le rebord du lit, plaçant sa tête entre ses deux mains qui lui servirent de support. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interroger sur l'origine de son ignorance, le pseudo Gryffondor le bombarda de questions.  
- D'où viens-tu? Quel âge as-tu? Que faisais-tu dans l'étang? T'es un mage noir? Un démon? Ou un moldu? T'as un travail? T'es encore aux études? Tu viens pas de Poudlard, alors quelle école? T'es un vagabond? Pas un soldat? C'est tes vrais yeux? T'es né comme ça? De quelle famille? Sang pur ou sang mêlé? Tu t'appelles pas vraiment Voldemort? Et…

IL déversa sur l'invité un torrent non-stop de questions, s'enchaînant les unes après les autres sans même lui laisser placer un mot. Ne recevant aucune réponse et étant de toute manière à court d'idées, il ferma son moulin à parole.

…

Le seigneur obscur avait perdu le court de ses demandes depuis le début et s'en fichait royalement. Cet individu avait un don pour aligner toutes sortes de mots sans interruption, interminable, qui rendaient ses phrases incohérentes et dépourvues de signification. Il avait remarquablement la langue bien pendue celui-là. Cependant, Voldemort n'avait porté attention qu'à une chose: Poudlard. Ce garçon avait bel et bien mentionné l'établissement scolaire, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était donc vraiment à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie pour plus de précision.  
- Poudlard? Fut le premier mot prononcé par celui-ci.

Ah! Donc, le chat ne t'a pas mangé la langue! Je commençais à me demander si tu comprenais un seul des mots sortant de ma bouche, ha ha. S'étonna Al, fatigué de discuter dans le vide, quoi que ça lui était égale.: Oui, ici c'est Poudlard, une école de…  
- Je sais. Le coupa sèchement le poisson.  
Ne le reconnaissait-il donc pas? Comment était-ce possible? Lui! Le Dark Lord! Venait-il d'atterrir dans un autre monde ou quoi! Cette situation devenait stupide.  
- Moi c'est Al, je viens d'ici, j'ai 19 ans, je suis un sorcier, mais pas mage noir, je n'ai pas de travail, je suis en 9ème année, soit terminal si tu préfères, dans cette école, à Gryffondor, c'est ma véritable couleur de cheveux et de yeux aussi, ma famille on s'en fou, sang pur, et humain… Roulant des yeux, moqueur, il expliqua comme si son interlocuteur avait un quotient intellectuel très faible.; Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut répondre aux gens qui nous posent des questions. Tu es si…

Il venait de répondre brièvement, sans aucune pause pour respirer, à son propre interrogatoire, à pur titre de présentation pour son nouvel «ami» et l'invitait à faire de même. Il allait dire «asociale», mais le mage noir le dévisagea encore plus gravement.

La ferme. Tu parles trop. Tu m'énerves. Lança froidement de sa voix glaciale qui… paraissait différente, non?  
Le résultat de cette réplique ne fut pas tel que souhaité. Au contraire, le jeune homme semblait charmé de se ton si vénéneux. Il avança son visage, se pencha sur le patient tel un prédateur et déclara avec provocation:

Alors,… comme ça je t'énerve, poisson?

Et arrête de me traiter de poisson! S'emporta le Dark Lord, éloignant sa figure, dédaigneusement de celle qui se rapprochait.  
De plus en plus amusé par le mauvais caractère de ce dernier, le garçon aux cheveux gris se leva et s'avança vers sa proie sur le lit comme une panthère imposante pour le dominer. À quelques centimètres de son nez, il chuchota:

Poi…sson. Lui souffla-t-il pour l'énerver avec un rictus des plus malsain au coin des lèvres, alors que le mage ne cessait de prendre ses distances. Il finit néanmoins par basculer hors du lit, ce qui fit rigoler le Gryffondor.  
- Du calme Voldy, je vais pas te manger! Ha ha ha!

Ne m'appelle pas «Voldy», comment oses-tu petit crétin! Je suis Lord Vo…

L'autre lui coupa une fois de plus la parole en passant vaguement une remarque.  
- T'as pas l'étoffe d'un Lord, mon cher. Tu as quoi, 17 ans? 18? Mon âge environ.

De…  
Comment! 17, 18 ans! De quoi parlait-il cet imbécile! Il était un géant de plus de deux mètres aux yeux de démon et au physique serpentesque. Il avait dépassé le demi-siècle depuis un bon moment. Comment pouvait-il être traité d'adolescent! Mais, il comprit la fatale réalité en se remettant debout sur ses jambes, lorsque ses yeux de rubis croisèrent son reflet sur la vitre transparente de la fenêtre près du lit. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, choqué par cette nouvelle image.

La réflexion donnée montrait bien un jeune adulte de même groupe d'âge que Al. Un visage pâle sur lequel tombaient délicatement des cheveux noirs parfaitement secs à présent, masquant plus ou moins deux billes où dansaient follement à l'intérieur des flammes rouges. Ce visage était néanmoins différent de celui qui lui avait appartenu dans le passé, il y a si longtemps. Le mage noir resta un moment interdit devant son reflet, sans trouver d'explication rationnelle à ce changement inattendu. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un réel. C'était sûrement un rêve! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve! Non, as un rêve, un cauchemar.

S'il vous plaît, réveillez-moi que je me sorte de ce cauchemar… marmonna le Dark Lord de façon inaudible.

Soudain, il secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'il n'acceptait pas cette situation. Il était peut-être réellement mort et ceci était sa punition. Il ferma les yeux et chassa toutes ces idioties de son crâne et le releva, décidé en lançant à l'autre garçon, sans prévenir:

En quelle année sommes-nous?

Il le dévisagea, le prenant à présent pour celui qui était étrange, mais répliqua automatiquement.

1860, le 18 avril 1860.

Tu te fiches de moi! Aboya Voldemort.

Et non. Soupira le jeune homme devant le peu de confiance qu'il lui consacrait.

A SUIVRE! (fin de 2.2)

* * *

**Petit bla bla de moi:** Aru vous énerve? Moi oui! lol. Je dit ''Aru'', mais en fait je fais allusion a ''Al'', car en japonais on ne dit pas ''Al'', mais on prononce ''Aru''.. et au complet ca donnerais genre ''Arubuzu'' pour Albus. C'est tout mignon. Info appart, vous saviez que je hais Dumbledore? lol surment si vous avez lu mes autre fic (oui, il meurt souvent.. et de maniere sadique et violente la plupart du temps).


End file.
